Toki no Ai
by Dreama Tsuki
Summary: Kagome always comes to Inu Yasha's time to visit. Now that she's with SesshoMaru, Inu Yasha decides to take a vacation in Kagome's time. Unfortunatly(or fortunatly?) the first person he meets is an odango atama herione.
1. Chapter 1

Toki no Ai

Dreama Tsuki

I'm going to attempt a Usagi/Inu Yasha pairing. Sorry if it may be over done, I haven't really ready anything of ff.net for the longest time. ^_^; I'll have an update of I'm an Imaginary Living Body sometime this weekend. All disclaimers apply. No plot stealing!

~*~*~*~*

Inu Yasha watched as Kagome and Sessho Maru walked away laughing and carrying on. He had never seen his brother laugh before, not even like that. He wondered how long the two of them had been together. Anger seemed to build more and more as he ran through the forest that bared his name, before he knew it he was standing before the very well that Kagome used to come to this time.

It was then that Inu Yasha had an interesting thought, why didn't he take a small vacation in Kagome's time? After all she came to his time practically every day for the past 6 years and they didn't really need him because they defeated Nuraku two months ago. After coming to that conclusion he dove in unaware of the path he was leading himself to.

-~-~-

Inu Yasha looked around the shrine that Kagome lived. Everything was quiet. Perfect, no one would be able to tell Kagome that he was in this time. He took to a running start and smashed into some kids on their way to school as soon as he passed the temple gate.

"Hey, I didn't know there was an anime convention today," said a boy as he picked himself. The kids laughed and ran off. Inu Yasha had no idea what they were talking about, he could only assume that they were talking about his clothing. He needed to get some strange clothes, fast.

-~-~-

Usagi Tsukino smugly stood in front of her new shop. She had proven Rei and Mamoru wrong by getting her business license and opened a new shop called The All Things Kawaii and Anime shop. Come to think of it, Rei and Mamoru had been hanging out together a lot, but Usagi just shrugged it off they were friends after all, she shouldn't get jealous.

Soon after she went inside she heard the bell of her shop ring. Her first customer! Glancing around her shoulder she saw that it was a boy wearing dog ears and dressed in red clothing from feudal Japan. Score! Her first customer was an otaku! She had no idea what anime he was from, but she hoped she carried mechandise.

"Can I help you?" Usagi asked as cheerfully as ever. The boy sneered and gave her quite the evil look. The hairs on the back of Usagi's neck soon were on end as she began to realize that this boy was in no costume, he was a yoma!

::fin::

I'm only going to continue this if people actually read and review…

June 6, 2003.

www.mysticallegends.net/~dreamaT

dreamatsuki@swirvemail.com


	2. Chapter 2

Toki no Ai

Dreama Tsuki

This is the fastest I've ever updated something in years. All disclaimers apply.

~-~-~-~

Usagi stared at the aggressor. Backing up into a display of candies, she did the first thing that came to her mind.

"Go away yoma!" She screamed as she hurled varies sweets at the silver haired monster. If it wasn't for the fact that he was trying to kill her, she would think he was very attractive.

"Baka!" The monster said as he covered his head. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he grabbed her arms and pushed her against a wall, "I want some clothes!" 

Unfortunately for Inu Yasha, in her panic Usagi thought he had said, 'Give me your clothes,' as in he wanted her to get naked. "Ecchi!" she screamed as she kneed him and shoved him out of the shop.

"That bitch," Inu Yasha squeaked as he curled up in a ball, "But I'm not giving up." He quickly stood up, full of stamina. People passing by had started whispering and pointing by now, one even threatened to call the police. "What the hell are you humans staring at?" He yelled as he went back into the shop.

"Baka! I thought I told you to leave!" There was a blast of light and Inu Yasha was thrown out again. This time, however, he did not go marching back in. He sat on the ground, rubbing his chest and staring at his tattered shirt.

"How on earth did she…?" He reviewed the actions of the last few moments and realized she had used some sort of jewel to get him out. "It couldn't have been…. The shikon jewel?" Inu Yasha suddenly had a change of plans. Rather then trying to steal the jewel from Kagome in his present, he was going to steal it from this girl in the future.

~-~-~-~-~

Usagi sighed as she finished cleaning the last of the mess left by the attack. It had been a long day and there had been many customers due to that free publicity given to her by the silver-haired monster. She put the money in a safe in back, closed the register, and locked up. Hopefully Mamoru would be arriving soon.

Hours passed by, finally a car did show up, but it was not Mamoru. "Hop in, koneko-chan," Haruka said. She and Michiru had solemn expressions on their faces.

"What's wrong," Usagi asked curiously then she smiled, "you two look like someone died."

"Usagi-chan," Michiru said wiping a tear from her eye, "Something terrible has happened. There's been an accident."

"Mamoru and Rei are…" Haruka trailed off, "They were planning a surprise party in celebration of your new shop, that's why none of us came by today. We were all helping, but it was Mamoru and Rei who did most of the work. It was coming close to time to get you, when Rei got a call from another shrine. Apparently some demons had used a sacred well to journey to our time. One of then was headed downtown, the other was terrorizing and killing people just outside the shrine. The priest was an old man, so he could not handle it, plus he had to protect his family. Rei had to go immediately, so Mamoru offered her a ride."

"That's the last anyone saw them," Michiru said as she sniffled into a handkerchief, "One witness said the demon destroyed the car as they drove up." She sobbed a little, "The didn't have a chance."

"Gomen we didn't tell you until now," Haruka said, she wouldn't allow herself to cry, "But we didn't want to ruin your day koneko-chan."

They stopped in front of Usagi's apartment building. Michiru decided that she would stay the night and look after Usagi. Haruka went to her and Michiru's place.

~-~-~-~

Inu Yasha quickly ran through the streets of Tokyo. He was following the scent of the girl. She had gotten into a strange carriage and was quickly taken away. He was nearing the bay when he caught a new scene. It was another demon.

"Well if it isn't the half breed who is going to lead me to the Princess and her holy silver crystal." A figure stood on a lamp, hidden in the shadows of where the light did not reach.

"What the hell are you talking about? And who the hell are you?" Inu Yasha demanded.

"It does not matter now. You'll find out soon enough." The shadow disappeared in a crack and a wisp of smoke..

"Tehh." Inu Yasha said. He no longer cared, he just had to find that girl with the jewel.

Picking up where he left off, he followed the scent to a palace that overlooked the ocean. He knew he couldn't try the direct approach and walk right in, they're might be enchanted guards hidden in the tiny doors that were marked 'post.' Then something caught his eye. The blonde girl and a woman with aqua hair were in a hallway on the top floor. Perfect! All he had to do was climb up!

~-~-~-~

"Are you sure you're going to be alright Usagi-chan?" Michiru asked as she watched her princess say nothing and close the door to her room. Sobs were soon heard from the other side. Michiru looked out the window and remembered why she loved Usagi's apartment so much, it had a fantastic view of the ocean. It reminded her of when she had seen Haruka on the boat, when she realized how much she loved Haruka. She then realized just how much pain Usagi was in and how she would have been the same way had Haruka been in the car with her. Tears fell from her cheeks and she cried herself to sleep, "Poor princess."

~-~-~-~

Inu Yasha had finally found the right window. Gently jarring the window open, a soft noise met his ears. Curious, he crept over to the blonde girls bed. "Oh Mamo-chan," the girl said between sobs, "Why did the demon have to kill you and Rei-chan?"

Inu Yasha's blood began to boil. That bastard he met on the way here was already making himself at home in this time and he wasn't going to let him get away with it.

::fin::

Written on June 9, 2003

www.mysticallegends.net/~dreamaT

dreamatsuki@swirvemail.com

Preview:

Usagi backed into a corner. "Give me that jewel or I will taste your blood and you will join your Mamo-chan!"


End file.
